A Box Full of Kittens
by LovelyLiliana101
Summary: Marinette is getting ready for her first date with Chat Noir, albeit secret one, when he shows up to her house holding a box of kittens. So, instead of a rooftop picnic, like he'd originally planned, they spend that time holding a pet adoption. What could go wrong?


Marinette was super excited. Today was her first official date with her Kitty Cat, and she couldn't wait! She'd decided to go all out, wearing a pink floral sundress, white flats, and a ribbon in her hair. She'd even decided to leave her hair down for this occasion, after Chat had commented the previous night how much he loved her hair down.

Meow! Meow!

That meant Chat was calling her. She'd changed her ringtone to a cat meowing after they'd first exchanged numbers, finding it funny, while Chat had found it rude. Though when he thought she wasn't looking, he'd let a bit of a smile crack threw his otherwise neutral expression, letting her know he wasn't really offended.

She excitedly climbed up her ladder to her bed, before opening her skylight and climbing through.

Adrien was super excited. It was his first real date with Marinette! He couldn't wait to have the picnic he'd planned with her. He transformed, leaping out his bedroom window, and heading over to her balcony. While leaping over an alleyway, he heard a sound, so he went to check it out, only to find a box full of cute little kittens. To him, they looked hungry and scared, so carefully making sure they were okay, he picked the box up determined to find them a home. And he new the perfect person to help him, and wouldn't be mad for a last minute rescheduling. When he landed on her balcony, he took out his baton to call her, and let her know he was here. He heard her coming up, and was prepared to convince her to help him... Well, mostly prepared.

"Hey, Kitty, so where—" And she froze, because along with her Kitty, there was a box of about a dozen other little kittens in his arms.

"I can explain!" He quickly interjected.

She arched an eyebrow.

"By the way, you look lovely."

She gave him a look so he continued on, "I was on my way over when I heard some sounds, and decided to check them out, and I found these little guys in this box." He said, raising it up as if to gesture to it. "And they looked so lonely, and hungry that I decided to bring them with me, and maybe we can find them some homes?"

She let a little smile show.

"And how do you think we are gonna do that, Kitty?"

"I may have a few ideas."

"Chat, I don't think—"

"Come on, Mari! Look in their eyes, and tell me you don't want to help them."

"I just don't think—"

"Please."

He just had to give her the kitty eyes.

"Okay..."

She never regretted that statement more in her life. They had decided the park would be the perfect place to help find the kittens great homes. What had gotten them their jumpstart was that Paris's own hero was hosting the cat adoption.

"How many do we have left, Mari?"

"Let me look... We have 2 girls, and one more boy."

She handed him a girl, and he then handed it to the young lady waiting to get her kitten.

"Thank you, Chat Noir!" She called over her shoulder, walking away with her new pet.

"Of course!"

After the last kitten had been given away, Alya approached them.

"Hey, Chat Noir! Alya here, from the LadyBlog. So, what inspired you help find those poor kittens homes?"

"Actually, Marinette here," He said, gesturing to her, "found them, and just happened to run into me, and asked for my help."

"Really?"

She pointed her camera towards Marinette.

"Uh... Yeah."

"Where'd you find the kittens?"

"In an alleyway, on my way home."

"Well, that's all the time I have today, LadyBloggers! Alya out!"

And she ended the live video.

"So, Mari, what really happened?"

"W— What?"

"I came by the bakery, and your parents told me you were in your room, not out. And then I find you here."

"I- Well I-"

"I gave her a lift." Cat cut in.

"And they also didn't mention anything about a box of kittens."

"I-"

"You're lying to me, aren't you?" She asked, skeptically.

Her friend looked like she was about to burst, and then looked over to Chat Noir.

He slightly nodded.

"Can I... Tell you later?"

Alya looked between the two, before saying, "I'll be over in 15."

After she left, they found a secluded area, before Marinette jumped onto his back, and he took her home.

When the landed on her balcony, he put her down, but what they didn't see was Alya lift open her balcony door.

"So... We're really gonna tell her?"

"I guess so."

She went up on her toes, and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Let's—"

"WHAT!?!"

They flinched as Alya climbed through the window.

"You." She pointed at Marinette. "And you." She pointed at Chat.

"And here I thought I was a good journalist."

"Your not... mad?"

"Of course not. I'm ecstatic. But I'm hurt you wouldn't tell me."

"Sorry." She hugged her friend.

"As for you. I don't care if you're a hero, if you break my best friend's heart I'll—"

"Alya."

"It's okay, Princess. And Alya, I promise that would be the last thing I due."

"You still owe me. I want free interviews for the LadyBlog, with you and Ladybug."

"Of course."

"Good. Now," She faced both of them, "lets have a sleepover!"

It was one crazy night.


End file.
